


Healing

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Healing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-24
Updated: 2008-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cass scolds Rose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [milleniumrex](https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/gifts).



"It should be healed already," Rose grumped. Cass ignored her, helped her get the crutches under her arms. "I mean, I'm a freak, all this damn serum bullshit." When Rose went to try and bear weight on the leg anyway, Cass smacked her hard on the arm. "Shit, ow...how the hell do you see it...nevermind."

Cass glared at her, and then shook her head. "Even you need time to heal. Bones do not set in a day."

"How about a week?" Rose tossed back at her, loving that fire in her eyes.

"Maybe. Go now, not be late."


End file.
